


Surely With You

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Atsuhina Week 2021, Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Miya Atsumu, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: "When soulmates are in a stable relationship they get a visit from their younger selves."Atsuhina Week 2021 day 3: Soulmates
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Surely With You

**Author's Note:**

> They ain't married yet but they're so stable 😳 Atsuhina things
> 
> The baby talk took 5 years of my life why was it so hard to write 🤧

Atsumu never really thought much about soulmates, with volleball always in the forefront of his mind he just doesn't have the time for anything else. 

Though, there was this strange incident when he was 6. He doesn't remember much but his mother told him that he just woke up and started asking for 'Shouyou-kun'.

His mother looks to Osamu to ask who this 'Shouyou-kun' was but his twin just seemed confused as well. When she asked him to tell her about Shouyou-kun, he scrunched up his face and started tearing up 'cause he doesn't remember anymore. 

Atsumu thinks that that might have been a soulmate thing but he wasn't really sure. Soulmates rarely occur these days and if they do they're very complex so people don’t bother anymore. Atsumu reluctantly agrees and moves on. 

-

Shouyou, on the other hand, was excited about soulmates for awhile. He woke up one day excitedly asking his mother if he could play volleyball. He doesn't remember much but he knew he was playing with this other kid. 

  
His mother told him the kid was probably his soulmate and he would’ve asked more but his thoughts are already back to volleyball. His little five year old brain can't fully comprehend it's concept yet but he thinks it would sound so cool if he had this 'soulmate' thing. 

  
When middle school came by, all thoughts of the soulmate thing are gone from his mind and there was only volleyball.

* * *

_Present_

Shouyou wakes up wrapped in the warm arms of his lover and the sunlight streaming in thru the open window of their shared apartment. Normally he’d be awake by now and doing his yoga routine but yesterday was their 2nd anniversary and they ended up staying way too late to celebrate. 

Shouyou hums as he watch his lovers sleeping face. He traces his fingers on the face he loves so much, already knowing every dip and slope by heart.

They moved in a few months ago and it's been going really well. They have settled into a routine, and discovered each others quirks. Basically, everything just feels really domestic.

Shouyou wakes up to do his meditation on their balcony and by the time he's finished Atsumu would be waiting in the kitchen with their breakfast. Then they go to practice, sneak a few kisses in between then they go back home together.

Some days they go to dinner with their teammates or when schedule permits it, they go on little dates across town. Either way, Atsumu wraps his arms tightly around his shoulder as they walk home.

Shouyou's brought back from his musings when Atsumu stirs and gives his finger a kiss as it passed his lips, “g'morning... sunshine”.

He hums and snuggles further in to his lover's chest, "morning... " He feels a kiss pressed to his temple and then they spent a few more minutes in bed kissing and touching each other. Atsumu tried to escalate things, a continuation of their celebration he says.  


  
But they get interrupted by giggling and small voices outside their bedroom, their head snaps quickly to each other, trying to remember if they were expecting any visitors this early. They definitely didn’t.

They rose quietly from their bed and quickly put on enough clothes to make themselves decent in case there's really gonna be children in their living room. They slowly open the door and takes in the scene before them. 

“oh..”

* * *

The last thing little Atsumu remembers before waking in this bright unfamiliar room is going to bed with his twin. Samu is nowhere to be found but there's another kid currently clutching at his pajamas. The boy's hair is unusually orange and he has the brightest eyes he's ever seen!

He feels scared about being here but he's the older one here so he wills himself not to cry. He turns fully to the smaller child so they could talk, "what's yer name?"

"Shouyou! Your's nii-chan?" He's startled by the energy the kid has 'was he not scared?'. But he has to admit that he's surprisingly pleased about being called big brother. Chamu doesn't call him nii-chan. Stupid Chamu!

  
"My name is Achumu!"

Shouyou-kun tilts his head to side as he test the name, "Chumu.. Chumu-nii?". Not quite it but he thinks that's good enough plus he's adorable so he'll let it slide. Since he's the older brother he'll try to be the reponsible one. He holds out his hand for Shouyou-kun to take. "look together, Shouyou-kun!"

"Un!" 

  
They move from the living room, hand in hand, to the wall covered in pictures.

'Is that him? why hair yellow??'

'wahhh Chumu-nii look cool!!'

'that one big Shouyou-kun!'

'Chumu-nii whats dat?'

'Volleyball!! ye don't know??'

When the little kid shook his head Atsumu put it upon himself to tell Shouyou-kun all about volleyball and why it's the best thing in the world. Shouyou giggles as the older one tells him everything he knows about volleyball.

it's not until they heard his little stomach growl that Atsumu stops.

"Chumu-nii... Shouyou hungry", Atsumu decides that they should definitely look for snacks. 

They were on their way to what he assumes was the kitchen when they hear a door unlock behind them.

They turn and find two people looking exactly like the one's in the picture looking at them. 

“oh…”

* * *

“Okay… so to avoid confusion we'll call little Shouyou here Shou-chan and young me is Tsumu-kun, is that alright?”

The two boy nod their heads and continue with their snacks, the two adults sigh in relief.

They just spent 20 minutes persuading Tsumu-kun that they're not bad people and they won't take Shou-chan from him, and from there he kinda mellowed out. The snacks were probably a big help. 

Shou-chan, on the other hand, seems to be taking it all well and is happily munching on his snack and offering some to Tsumu-kun. He's just really excited about knowing future him is gonna be amazing.

Shouyou leans in to Atsumu and whispers that this is the age when he discovered volleyball and now things are kinda making sense. Also he didn’t remember himself being that small. _'I knew I was small but not that small, Tsum!'_

Atsumu snorts and gives him a kiss on his temple before plopping in front of the two kids to brag about their achievements. No harm done since the two young ones will pretty much forget most of this visit when they go back.

Predictably, Atsumu spends his time fussing over Shou-chan. Shouyou is so small and sweet plus he just learned his sunshine is his soulmate and he’s pretty ecstatic. He has a few hours to spoil the younger version of his soulmate and he plans to use that to spoil him rotten. Shou-chan won’t remember it but he will and he’ll treasure that forever.

Tsumu-kun is obviously not pleased with that but he immediately settles when Adult Shouyou-kun scoots over to him and gives him hugs and showers him with praises. He also feeds him pudding so he's very pleased. 

A few hours pass by when Shouyou looks up at the clock hanging from their wall and decided it's time to make lunch. He retrieves a volleyball from their room and shows it to Tsumu-kun.

"Tsumu-kun... wanna show Shou-chan how to play volleyball?". Tsumu-kun brightens and vigorously nods then brings the ball over to the smaller one so they can play.

Shouyou looks pointedly at Atsumu then prays for their furniture and other displays before he walks away to the kitchen.

He was busy finishing the last touches to their lunch when Atsumu approaches him holding the ball with a smug grin on his face. Shouyou looks over to the living room to find the two boys settled on the couch with cartoons playing. “What is it adult Tsumu-kun?”

That didn't deter the smugness in his lover though, “We’re soulmates, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou couldn't stop the smile at that, "Yeah... we are soulmates." 

* * *

After lunch both boys seem to be drooping and ready to sleep, so they carefully carried them to their bed. The adults felt like the visit will soon be over and it's time to say goodbye.

They tuck both boys in their bed and lied down on either side as well. They're both leaning their heads on their palms as the silently pet the boys' hair with their free hand. They give them a parting kiss each on their small foreheads and waits.

The two boys are holding each other's hands as they smile up at the two adults. They really don't understand what soulmates are but they know they'll see each other again. And when they do they'll love each other like Adult them... maybe even more!

When the boys starts to faintly shimmer and fade away they turn back to each other, before disappearing they whisper, "Shouyou-kun I'll finda ya!" "Un! Chumu-nii... i'll see you soon!"

When the faint light disappeared from the bed, Shouyou and Atsumu just stayed silent for a while looking at the spot. Their hands reaching each others on the top of the still warm sheets. 

Atsumu breaks the spell first and pulls Shouyou to his chest. He kisses his temple and turns so he can nuzzle in his hair, still smelling faintly of the oranges he loves. He holds him there and thinks about the future. Maybe not today but one day he'll ask Shouyou about them having children. 

He feels Shouyou reach up and stroke his cheek lovingly, "Tsum... I love you. Thank you for finding me and being my soulmate"

Atsumu nuzzles his palm and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm so happy I found ya.... I love ya so much too, sunshine. My little soulmate."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> They're meant to be 🥰 
> 
> Hope you liked it! 😊


End file.
